clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Custom Card-Jitsu Cards
Welcome to the page where you can post all your fan-made card-jitsu cards. Cards Image:Mrperson_Card.png|Mrperson777- Rank 9, Water Card: This will summon Mrperson777 and he will use his mad ninja skills on the opponent. Image:Aceofspades.GIF|Ace Of Spades - Rank 13, Fire Card. This card shoots out a giant spade-shaped missile that will temporarily stun the opponent. The card disables the use of water or blue cards in the next round and destroys those cards if scored. It is Explorer 767's favorite card. Image:Binaryblizzard.GIF|Binary Blizzard - Rank 7, Snow/Ice Card. This card unleashes a storm of binary code, similar to the ones found at Hackzon Valley. It disables all water cards in the next round. Image:Anticscard.GIF|Antics Summoning Card - Rank 12, Summoning (Fire) Card. This card will summon the The Antics Brothers. The only person who has this card is Sensei. It can be used in many ways: as a phone, a TV set, a holographic projector (like in Star Wars), a teleporter, and, for some strange reason, Sensei uses it as a summoning card for an HD flat-screen TV set (the card serves as a Universal Remote). Image:E=mc2.GIF|E=MC2 - Rank 11, Fire Card. This card unleashes a lightning storm and destroys all ice cards in the next round. It is exclusive to geeks, and is also Fred's favorite card. Image:SPCard.PNG|Super Pearface - Fire 12 Image:Black_Belt_Card.png|The Black Belt Card - Rank 10, Water. If you are a Black Belt, you will take off your belt, and spin it around your opponent like a boomerang, or, if you arent a black belt, you will summon a black belt and throw it like a boomerang but it has less effect. Its Metalmanager's Favorite Card. Image:Ninja_Puffle_Summoning_Card.png|The Ninja Puffle Summoning Card - Rank 12 - Fire Card. Using this card will summon a army of Ninja puffles for you. The Ninja Puffles will turn invisible, and charge at your opponent. Image:Penghis_Khan_Card.png|The Penghis Khan Card - Rank 9, Water Card. This card will summon Penghis Khan, and his Mullet. He will then swing his mullet around and slap your opponent with it. Image:Goldenpaddle.PNG|The Golden Paddle Ball Card - Rank 18 - Snow/Ice Card. This card will summon an Golden Paddle on your hand and it will hit your opponent with it. Image:Mastericecard.png|The Master Ice card. The strongest ice card there is. This card is powered by the Ice Amulet and is owned by Explorer. Image:Masterfirecard.png|The Master Fire card. The strongest fire card there is. This card is powered by the Fire Amulet and is owned by Fred. Image:Masterwatercard.png|The Master Water card. The strongest water card there is. This card is powered by the Water Amulet and is owned by Triskelle. File:Card.png|Lemon's favorite power card; whenever this is dealed, Lemon pranks you into a hole, then HP appears and chases him off. File:Coool card.png|the Coool card - it uses the classic four elements and you must roll a die to select the element File:Akbaboy_Card.PNG|Akbaboy's "I don't like YOO!" card. It's rank is 12 and it is a fire card. This card will summon Akbaboy and he'll shout "I don't like YOO cuz YOO aren't PWNsome like ME!" in your face. You'll get confused. You won't be able to win the next round even if you deserve to (e.g. On the next round, you get a fire and your opponent gets a snow. You'll lose.). shoop da woop card.png|The Shoop Da Woop card, it gives you a strange face and you fire a plasma beam otu fo your beak, carjitsuepicfail.jpg|this causes an epic fail in card-jitsu. Unfortunately, you don't who it's for.|link=Epic fail cardjitsurickroll.jpg|one of the most disturbing cards in the game.Your opponent begs for mercy as rick astley appears singing never gonna give you up. Yarr yarr is the only person with this card. cardjitsucthortle.JPG|a weird card said to be from another world. There is only one in exstince and Dinooughnut owns it. CJ Puffle.PNG|A rare Card jitsu card... which only Sensei and Jasmine own.|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxG9qk4TKKw Category:Cards